Cursed Thoughts and Sweet Smelling Salts
by chocomintswirl
Summary: [COMPLETE] This is a RonLavender fanfic for anyone out there who likes that couple...but if you don't, oh well, huh? What can I do about it? Chocomintswirl


**__**

Note to disclaimers: I don't and never ever will own Harry Potter, cause if I did, the couples would be different. In any case, I don't so please DO NOT sue me cause I have nothing to give. This is NOT for profit but for mere entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the fic!

A/N: People, hear ye once again! This is the second Harry Potter fanfic I've written and it is a continuation to my fanfic "Despite Appearance" so if you haven't read that one, you should. But of course you don't have to listen to me.

Word Coding:

'_Some thoughts_'

Talking

****

Cursed Thoughts and Sweet Smelling salts

Rain pelted down upon the lush greenery of Hogwart's rolling hills, past the immense lake where the Octopus was visibly strangling a passing bird. Lavender Brown sighed and rolled her eyes in contempt as she gazed out the window where two people were running towards Hagrid's hut. "Two people?"

"I decided to stay," A familiar voice answered.

Lavender felt her body relax into the fluffy armchair positioned in the cozy, warm Gryffindor common room. She was only slightly surprised to see Ronald Weasley grinning back at her from his stance by the fireplace. Over the months, she and Ron had discovered a special friendship, a special bond between them that no one else, save for Harry and Hermione, seemed to notice or understand. It pleased her that she was able to be herself in front of him, and them, too. Sure, Parvati was great but things just weren't the same for them like it was with her and Ron. Lavender cherished their time together; even if people thought it strange-she didn't care. She let out a small yawn as her head rested on the arm of the comfy Victorian styled chair as she gazed at Ron's carrot-colored hair. He appeared oblivious as he opened up the chessboard and began setting it up for a game. For seconds Lavender was sure he was going to play against himself, but when he looked her way, she immediately understood his intentions. 

"Fancy a go, Lavender?" He asked as he gestured to the board.

Lavender shook her head as she stood to meet him; golden tresses tumbling from her loosely tied bun. "Sure, but I say, winner gets 10 galleons, ok?" Ron nodded. "All right, proceed."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Lavender watched in boredom as various first years filed into the common room with books and parchment in their small grasps. She was not alarmed that Hermione came up right behind them, lists and backpack in hand as she ushered them down the hall to their dormitories. Lavender glanced at her watch; it was 9:00 PM. '_It's time for our special dinner,_' she noted as she followed Hermione. To her right she could see Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus chatting animatedly as they dragged their broomsticks after a long afternoon of Quidditch practice. Lavender couldn't help but smile when she remembered that Ron had come such a long way, especially when his best friend was the team captain. She sighed as Hermione came to an abrupt halt ahead of her, cinnamon hair falling from her messy ponytail as she collided with a first year. Lavender awaited the head girl's scolding but was shocked to see her brush it away and push the first years on. '_She's getting soft,_' Lavender realized. 

Feeling rather tired, Lavender made her way towards the Great Hall for the seventh years' special dinnertime. She never really wished to eat, for she was not extremely hungry, but thought to get dinner over with so she could go ponder in the Astronomy tower where Hermione said her problems usually found solutions. Lavender snorted sheepishly as she spotted Harry staring shamelessly as Hermione entered the Great Hall in a flurry of messiness. Of course she didn't really think anything much of their relationship anymore. Lately she'd found herself thinking about her relationships and why they were so…at a standstill, except hers and Ron's. '_Our relationship is flourishing quite well, I might add,_' she smiled. With a wistful smile, Lavender finished dinner and departed for the tower at such an alarming pace that Hermione almost went after her, but kept back when Harry distracted her. Honestly though, Lavender was sure she would have complied with whatever it was Harry was asking for or about. She felt as light as a feather while she walked towards the tower, unsure whether she would meet someone there at the time of night she was going to stay, but remembered that Hermione mentioned that no one knew about the tower except her, Harry and Ron. A wave of relief washed over her as she made her way up the stone staircase that spiraled this way and that. She was so accustomed to the straight stairways that she almost fell over as she climbed higher and higher, seeing the other house towers just through the various windows branching out upon the walls. 

She leaned back immediately, setting her blanket, which she thankfully grabbed earlier, on the floor to rest peacefully on. Through the stone-designed window Lavender could see the tower that belonged to Slytherin, the vague figures of Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley appearing before her. She did her best to ignore them, as their partnership upset Ron, but she was not as bothered-simply busy at the moment. She didn't have time to try and evaluate the complications that such a relationship entailed, for the school knew nothing about it, and did not want to be the first to start thinking on it. It seemed Ron had given up and had not even tried. Harry and Hermione were more or less happy for Ginny, especially Hermione who was more understanding and forgiving despite the things Draco had said to her. Lavender smiled to herself and looked up at the stars, which were shimmering in the night sky, with delightful eyes. "Hermione said that the stars have always helped her." Lavender whispered.

"That is why it is called the Astronomy Tower."

"Harry!" The boy who lived startled Lavender from her reverie. She clutched the blanket in her fingers as she stood to greet him, nervously. "I'm sorry! You startled me! What are you…doing up here? Weren't you with Hermione a moment ago?"

"I was," Harry replied cheerily as he walked to stand next to her. When they were right next to each other, he pointed to the stars. "You know, if you look at the correct stars and constellations, you can see your destiny and who it is intertwined with. Of course, that one there is mine and Hermione's." He sighed happily. "You can change the orbit of the stars by your actions, Dumbledore told me once, but I could never do that…you know why."

Lavender chuckled. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she Harry?"

He nodded. "I have loved her for years now, and come to think of it, I believe I loved her even before I knew her, cheesy as that may sound."

The blonde haired beauty could not help but smile wistfully at his statement. "I believe you Harry, and I hope someday I can find a love similar to that." She turned to him as he began making his way towards the ladder that led to the outside of the tower. "Harry?" He stopped to answer her. "Do you believe I'll…find someone who'll feel for me…you know, like you and Hermione?"

Harry laughed as he began closing the hatch to the entrance of the tower. "I do. In fact, I believe you already have. I believe both of you have."

"Both of us have?" Lavender felt confusion well up inside her. "I wonder what he meant."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Three weeks later, Lavender found herself up in the Astronomy Tower frequently. She would leave after dinner almost every night, ignoring the fact that she was paying no attention to Ron. She suddenly felt things changing and wanted to be prepared, especially with graduation coming up in three months. She was rather anxious. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she rushed down the corridors leading to the dungeon for the Gryffindor and Slytherin potions lesson. She very much disliked the combination of having to work with the Slytherins as she thought they were scum, with the exception of Draco Malfoy-maybe. She hadn't quite made up her mind about him; it wasn't her place.

"Where did you go? You disappeared awfully fast after dinner yesterday." Ron fell in step beside Lavender as they trekked down the crowded hallway towards class. "But that's no surprise, as you have been in a hurry for the last three weeks." He frowned slightly, his voice sarcastic. You seemed to be in quite a hurry."

She felt her throat clench at his statement. "Well, truthfully, I was," Lavender replied as she adjusted her backpack strap. She fumbled around for her quill as they entered the dingy dungeon classroom, her nose inhaling the foul scent of Snape's various potions. She was far from interested in anything the man mixed in his class, let alone remotely interested in his class, period. As long as it satisfied her requirements for school, she would take it and make it through whatever course, even if she despised it. "In fact, I was just doing some thinking of my own…up in the Astronomy Tower, you know."

"Oh?" Ron seemed perturbed, not to mention he seemed to have forgotten about her rushing off so frequently. "What were you…thinking about?"

"Um…you know, things…classes, O.W.L.S. Plus, I haven't been feeling too well…it allows me to relax." She responded quietly as she took her seat next to Parvati. "Go sit down before Snape comes in."

"All right," Ron replied. "But I wanted to talk to you about something before the school year is over."

Lavender noted the sarcasm in his voice but cared not to pay attention as Snape had walked into the classroom. Her confidence did not waver as Snape's surly attitude leaked through the classroom like spilled milk as they made the Veritaserum (correct me, cause I don't really know how to spell that well, spell!) potion. He mentioned that he would test it on someone and she hoped it was not one of trio. But knowing him, he would probably pick on Harry or Ron. Hermione didn't seem to bother Snape as much, though her intellect did irk him, she'd noticed. She carefully added her ingredients to her cauldron, not wanting his attention at all to be focused upon her. She vaguely, while she stirred her potion, heard him taking points from Gryffindor; but they would surely win them back at the Quidditch game that afternoon or in transfiguration by Hermione's hand. She glanced at her muggle watch. '_It's almost time to leave!_' She smiled at the thought of escaping the sweltering heat of the classroom, as well as the pungent smell of gone-wrong potions. She stifled her laughter as she watched Neville Longbottom's potion explode, the green flames catching Snape's robes and setting him on fire. The Slytherins seemed horrified as the Gryffindors smothered their laughter and placed worried looks on their faces. She knew if even one of them laughed that Gryffindor would lose at least 100 points. She looked around to see if anyone would break; it appeared no one would. Then, she heard it.

"Blimey 'arry, did you see that?" 

Lavender glared daggers as Seamus Finnigan as he slapped a hand over his mouth. All the other Gryffindors glared as well, though the Slytherins appeared too stunned to even shoot an insult, especially Draco Malfoy. It was only moments before Lavender closed her eyes and slumped into her chair. "Stupid Seamus," she muttered.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor!" Snape's face turned even surlier, if possible, as he shouted at the class. "And you, Mr. Finnigan," Snape pointed his finger at the blushing youth, "will have detention this whole month, along with Mr. Longbottom! Now, get out! Class dismissed!" 

Lavender watched as everyone rushed from the classroom, but spotted Harry and Hermione laughing the entire way down the hallway. Needless to say, Lavender was a bit miffed at why they were laughing. "Am I losing it or did I just hear us lose 100 points and then, see those two run off giggling like we won the house cup?" She stared after them.

"Don't mind them." Ron walked up next to her. "Harry says we can win it back at the Quidditch match and in Transfiguration. What do you think?"

"Well, that's exactly what I thought." She grinned as they made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. "But I have to wonder about those two sometimes."

"Are you going to the tower tonight?" Ron opened the door for her to walk through.

She put a finger to her chin then, laughed as she said, "No, I think not. I'm a little tired today. I think sleep would be the best thing. Are you going anywhere?"

"No," Ron answered monotonously. "Well, except to the game this afternoon. After all, we've all been working our arses off to win this game against Slytherin. Harry has been beating practice into us from the beginning of this year. Still…" He chanced a glance to where Ginny was chatting with some of her friends. "I don't know how we're going to do with Ginny and Malfoy playing. We haven't played Slytherin with Ginny on the team before. She was out ill last time he played. It can't be good. I just hope she doesn't let them win because he's her boyfriend."

"I highly doubt she'd let down the team." Lavender patted his arm as they entered the hall, their eyes meeting the sight of students filing in for lunch before the big game, which was after Transfiguration. She motioned to the bench. "Just eat lightly, but also eat enough, and we'll all head out to class. Afterwards I'll meet you at the pitch, all right?"

Ron nodded just as Harry strolled up to them. "You know, Hermione said to eat Pasta before the game. She said it burns easily in the digestive track."

"I thought that was for running?" Harry looked nonchalantly over the bin of fresh fruit in front of Lavender. "Hello Lav."

"Hi Harry." She greeted him politely. "Speaking of Hermione, where is she?"

"Present," Hermione answered as she pushed Harry aside to sit down by Lavender. "Hey Lav. Say, are we going to Hogsmeade with Ginny tomorrow? I know tomorrow is the last day for this month."

Lavender nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, but I need to stop by the room to secure my spending money for the um…thing I told you I need to buy."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What thing?"

"Can't you respect a girl's privacy Ronald Weasley?" Hermione huffed at him as she dragged Lavender away. "See you at the game! Good luck boys!" She blew them both a kiss and winked at Harry. "Later love!"

Harry smiled stupidly after her. "Bye 'Mione." 

"You're completely and utterly lovesick." Ron concluded as he shoved Harry into his seat. "Well, oh greatest captain since Oliver Wood, eat up or you won't be able to function." Unbeknownst to Ron, who had begun eating his food, Harry was still staring after his girlfriend.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Lavender could not find a single reason to protest her outfit as Hermione fussed about her, magically mending and altering it to fit her perfectly. "Um...Hermione, remind me why you're making such a big deal about this."

"Well, you know why of course!" Hermione sounded positively exasperated. "You have to look good for yourself, not to mention you'd like to impress Ron!"

"Impress Ron? What ever for?" Lavender tried to gasp, horrified. "I don't think I need to impress Ron at graduation."

"Yes, well, it couldn't hurt if you did. Nonetheless…it's going to be time in a month. I think I have to alter Ginny's dress, too, and fix my own. Where is Parvati when you need her?" Hermione was biting her lower lip as she shooed her friend off the stool.

"Hm…snogging Terry Boot or some other so-called hot guy," Lavender replied with a chuckle. She obliged Hermione's wishes and remover herself from the wood stool. "Is Ginny with Draco?"

"I'm sure she is, after all. Besides…isn't she almost ALWAYS with him now that you occupy Ron's time and mind?" Hermione snorted as Lavender pulled her wand from her robes to adjust Hermione's hair. "Still, I can't believe we are having a graduation dance, too. Didn't we just have a Yule Ball five months ago? My pockets are going to have holes burned through them soon!"

"Well, Dumbledore did get fancy this year, I have to admit." Lavender smirked as she went to retrieve a sewing kit to sew Hermione's dress sleeve. "Why do you think that is?"

"Cause of the class graduating," Hermione stated. "Harry defeated Voldemort and Gryffindor is going to win the house cup this year. Plus, just look at us. We have all accomplished great things…but I doubt he won't carry on the tradition from here on. I just hope that no one thinks we have big heads or anything."

Lavender giggled as she continued to help Hermione sew her dress. They were still discussing their end of the year blues when Ginny burst through the doors, her face red and she was panting. "Sorry I'm late. I was caught up at Quidditch practice. Harry also wants to see you later, Hermione."

"Oh," was Hermione's reply as she examined the silk shawl attached to her arm. "Seems a bit too sheer, no Lav?"

"I don't think so," responded Lavender. "What do you think Ginny?"

"Nah," Ginny answered as she threw her dress on the bed, as well as herself. "Hm…so does anyone know why the school is having ANOTHER ball so suddenly?"

"You got us," Lavender smiled. "We just finished discussing that an hour ago. We have no solution, really."

"Strange, it is, this year," Ginny pondered aloud. "Say," she leaned on her elbows. "Who are you going with Lav?"

"Um…why, your brother of course." Lavender's pinks turned a light shade of pink.

"Really," Ginny didn't look the least bit amused. "That's not what I heard. Word around here is that he's going with Parvati. Either her or Cho, I keep hearing, but I doubt that it's Cho. Did he ask you yet?"

Lavender felt all the color drain from her face. "Did you say Parvati Patil and Cho Chang?" Ginny nodded. At that moment Lavender could slowly feel the bile rising in her throat, burning her esophagus as it coursed its way up. Reality seemed to have collapsed around her and she was in a dream state. She became light headed and tears raged at her eyelids, mercilessly scorching her skin as they pushed for release. Her arms felt stiff as she continued to sew as though she was unfazed by Ginny's comment. Her knees suddenly wobbled a bit as she began sewing the hip area of Hermione's dress, only awakening from her fantasy world when Hermione's shriek of pain pierced her world, shattering it to a million pieces. "Oh! Hermione, I'm so sorry!"

"That really hurt!" Hermione rubbed her hip but saw no blood. "Ah," she waved it away. "It was just a scratch. Lav, are you all right?"

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she never once showed it. Instead she smiled brightly at Hermione. "I'm just fine! I think I need a drink. Ginny will you take over?"

"Sure," The red head shrugged as she grabbed the needle from Lavender. "See you in a few minutes then."

Lavender nodded. She said bye quickly and fled down the hallway towards the staircases. She was about halfway down the first one when she heard voices from the opposite end. It was the Quidditch team coming back from practice, well, the boys anyway. She took a sharp 180-degree turn and ran back up the stairs. Once inside a crevice in the wall, she listened intently for conversation about the graduation ball. She heard Harry speak first, boasting about attending the ball with Hermione. She didn't care too much since she knew this information before hand. Next were Seamus and Dean who kept saying they were going single to keep their options open. Lavender rolled her eyes. '_Always the ladies men_,' she muttered in her mind. Then, unmistakably, she heard Ron's voice. It was here that she almost stopped breathing to listen, for he was speaking in a low voice and she was sure his ears were turning pink. At first he did not talk about the ball but instead he elaborated on the upcoming Quidditch match and O.W.L.S. for graduation. They seemed to have paused to talk mid-staircase. About after what seemed to be ten minutes, Harry mentioned the ball again.

"Yeah, so Ron, who are you taking to the ball?" Harry asked this in a sly tone.

"Yeah Ron, who are you going to ask?" Dean sounded genuinely perplexed.

Ron stuttered. "W-Well, I…I'm not too sure yet."

"Blimey Ron, what kind of answer is that?" Seamus yelled.

"Ok, ok! I asked Parvati Patil and she said yes." Ron took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ok, happy now?"

"Well, that's better than taking Cho, which is something I kept hearing earlier today." Dean wiped his sweaty forehead. "That would have been worse. Still, didn't Harry say Parvati was a horrible date last year?"

"Who cares Dean? But Ron, I thought you liked…Lavender?" Harry's face was nervous.

"What?" Ron blushed as he heard his friend's name. He wasn't sure what Harry meant, but when he saw Harry point in the direction of the staircase, he knew. He cringed inwardly. How was he going to explain this to her? "Hey Lav. What's up?"

She made no face. "Oh…hello Ron, guys."

He felt completely horrible. "Look Lav, I can explain everything." 

"I don't know what you're talking about Ron, you haven't done anything wrong." Lavender forced a grin. "Well," she flipped her hair as she walked past them. "I'll be back. I told the girls I'd get refreshments. See you around."

"I just blew it, didn't I?" Ron looked at his friends as Lavender disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah, you just killed yourself," they all replied with pursed lips.

"I'm such a bloody idiot." Ron mumbled mentally.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

For the next month before the Graduation Ball as well as graduation, Lavender avoided Ron at all costs. When they did run into each other, because of classes, dinner, etc, she would politely greet him; then, make up an excuse to leave. Every time she did so, he never tried to stop her. She was sure that he was fine going to the ball with Parvati Patil, and suddenly, their friendship began to falter. As graduation time drew closer, as did the ball, she found herself retreating to the Astronomy tower more and more often. She'd go up there to think, to see, to cry. But most of all, she went up there to console herself, to change her sorrows to happiness, to rid herself of bad thoughts. Nevertheless, she found herself drifting further and further away from almost all of them except Ginny and Hermione. Harry still talked to her but she saw less and less of Ron as time progressed and the two big dates on everyone's schedule drew near. Despite all the mishap that was suddenly dawning on her decent world, Lavender managed to stay sane enough until the actual dates she anticipated arrived. 

She offered a weak smile at Hermione that night during dinner as she ran off into the hallway. She was headed for the place where she'd forgotten, or eased rather, her woes in the past few months. Once inside the silence of the Astronomy Tower, Lavender allowed her tears to fall as she gazed out the window. "I thought things would go so well this year, that things would flow so smoothly." Lavender spoke silently to the stars as she cried. "But," she wiped her eyes. "I always seem to underestimate the stars' decisions. I just…I'm so tired."

"We're all tired at one time."

"Stop doing that Harry!" Lavender shrieked as she clutched her robes between her pale, slender fingers. "Jeez, do you want to give me a heart attack?"

Harry would have laughed had there been anything to laugh about, but she was hurting and he wasn't about to make it worse. "Lav, why haven't you talked to him about it?"

"We all know you're hurting…" Hermione's voice entered Lavender's ears.

"Look, my brother is a prat. But still…I know you like him, so just tell him Lav." Ginny's soft tone comforted Lavender a little as she embraced her. 

"I just can't…we…don't have anything in common." Lavender sniffled.

"After a year of friendship, I would think otherwise!" Harry interrupted.

"Thanks," Lavender offered another weak smile their way.

"Listen Lav," Hermione started sternly, "you have to tell him. Do it at the Graduation Ball if you can't do it now."

"But what if he doesn't…return the feelings?" Lavender looked perturbed.

"Hm…I can answer that one." Ginny grinned. "He likes you, he told me so."

"Well, I hope you are right." Lavender interjected before they could go on. "Come on, we should go to bed. The ball is tomorrow and we all want to look our best, right?"

"Sure," Hermione snorted as she dragged Harry down the ladder and disappeared.

As Lavender began picking up her blanket, Ginny spoke to her in a gentle voice, "Trust me on this one Lav. Now, go rest."

****

~TBC

**__**

(So this will most likely only be two parts long because the epilogue will be the third one-shot I do. Well, at least you all know what is coming after this one! I thought it was cute with a little bit of fluff, but not enough to make you want to gag. Anyway, please let me know what you're thinking but no flames cause like I said: it's just rude! Constructive Criticism is always welcome! Thank you!)

****

+DarkKairi+


End file.
